On a Dark and Stormy Night!
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, The gang sleepover at Cat's house, when a murder escapes from prison. Will the gang survive the night with a murder on the loose. Mainly Cabbie with some Bade and Tandré. Co written with AppleFlame12.
1. Just a Simple Sleepover

**Hello! I was bored so I decided to write this. It's been in my head for ages. I will upload a trailer for it on Youtube in a few minutes. Link will be on my profile/page/whatever you wanna call it. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Cat's POV

I'm so excited! My parents are in New York for the week so everyone is sleeping over. By everyone I mean, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Tori, André and probably Rex. Hopefully not.

It rained all day long so I'm really bored. The weather forecast is for storms. I hate storms. I'd be scared if I didn't have everyone with me.

I'm excited to see Robbie since I didn't see him for two whole weeks. He was in Mexico with his family. Robbie and I have been dating for a whole two years. For our two year anniversary Robbie brought me a puppy. He is a chocolate Labrador. I called him Milo because he looks like a Milo.

Tonight we're going to sleep in the basement. It's going to be so much fun.

The 6 of us never slept over before. Sure I did with Tori and Jade, or just Jade, or just Tori, or even Robbie, but never all together.

Robbie arrived at my house 4:10.

"Your early," I said hugging him. They weren't supposed to arrive until 6.

"Anything to see my girl," he said bending down to kiss me. I kissed back. It was short and sweet. Just like me!

We went inside and Milo came up and jumped all over Robbie.

"Hey buddy," he said rubbing him. Everyone thinks that Robbie would be afraid of dogs but he's actually not.

"I though his name was Milo not Buddy," I said confused.

"Buddy is just a nickname," he said.

"Like Lil' Red!" I giggled.

"Exactly," he said laughing at me.

"So how was Mexico?" I asked him.

"It was fun, but I missed you to much," he said sweetly.

"I missed you too," I said cuddling up to him. We stayed like that for a while before I broke the silence.

"Can you help me find the sleeping bags?" I pleaded.

"Of course I will," he said.

"Okay, they're in the attic," I said.

"You have a basement and an attic," he said.

"Yeah," I said walking upstairs.

The trap door to the attic is actually pretty low. Robbie would easily be able to get up it.

"Can you lift me up?" I asked.

"Sure," he said chuckling. First he slid the door open, then he lifted me up and then hopped up my self.

"It's so dark in here," I said clinging to him. Robbie managed to find a light switch, so he turned it on.

We soon found the sleeping bag so we threw them down. Robbie went down first so he could lift me down.

"Jump," he said. "I'll catch you," he assured me.

I nervously did as he said and landed in his arms. He turned me so our heads were facing each other.

We leaned in and kissed. I wrapped my legs around him and put my hands in his hair. He is such a good kisser. Once we were really getting into it, the doorbell rang.

Of course it did. I sighed and went to answer it while Robbie went to put the sleeping bags in the basement.

"Hey," I said answering the door. It was Beck and Jade.

"'Sup," Beck said.

"Whatever," Jade said without interest.

"Come on in," I giggled. Then walked in and I shut the door.

"Robbie is downstairs in the basement," I said. On cue Robbie ran back up.

"Hi," he said.

Soon Tori and André arrived.

We decided to get everything ready like food, drinks and movies.

For movies we have decided on Jaws and Friday the 13th.

It's only six and it's already pitch black outside. Must be the storm.

We have everything ready so we settle down to play a game of cards. Down in the basement of course.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I didn't write anyother chapters so if I get reviews I will. Read and review my story Our Only Choice please. Well, subcribe, favourite, review, hate on cheese, whatever! Next chaptet will be better, longer and have more drama. I think!**


	2. A Murder on The Loose, That's Not Good!

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me really happy. **

**From the next chapter onwards is co written by my friend and reviewer AppleFlame12. Make sure to check our her stories and give her credit too. **

**I don't own Carly Rea Jepsin's song.**

* * *

Cat's POV

The wind was howling really loudly.

"I don't like it," I said. "Make it stop." "I would if I could, Cat. But I can't," Robbie told me.

"Just pretend it's not there," Beck suggested.

"Focus on the card game," said André.

"Okay, Jade do you have any eights?" I asked her.

"Go fish," she said. I pulled a six out of the pile. "André do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," he replied. Jade pulled nine out of the pile.

"Beck do you have any fives?" André asked.

"Yep," he said handing André one.

"Great, now I'm winning," André said. Then we heard lighting.

"I'm scared," I said starting to cry.

"It's okay," Robbie said. "You'll be fine."

I sat down on his lap and he put his arms around me. "Don't cry," he said just as we heard thunder.

"Okay Lil' Red, how about we see how far away the thunder is," André suggested.

"How?" I sobbed.

"Count the seconds between crashes of thunder," André told me.

"I think I heard of that," Tori said. Just then we head a crash of thunder.

"One," I said shakily.

"Two," Everyone (even Jade) counted with me.

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten," we said right before we heard the thunder again.

"Ten seconds and it's five seconds per mile so that's two miles," André told us.

"Okay," I said shakily. We counted again but we only got to eight. The thunder is coming closer. The next time we counted we got to five. The thunder is coming closer. It's only a mile away. The time after that we got to 3. The thunder is coming is coming even closer, it's less than a mile away and it's going to get up.

I put my hands over my ears. "Make it stop," I screamed at the top of my voice. Robbie came over to me and put his arms around me.

"It's okay Cat, it's not going to hurt you," he assured me. In nodded and took my hands down from my ears. I head another bang and started crying.

"I have an idea," Jade said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"We can turn up the radio really loud so we can't here the thunder or lightning," she suggested.

"Good idea," Tori said.

"Nobody asked your opinion," Jade snapped at Tori.

"I was just saying…." Tori started.

"Nobody cares," Jade rudely interrupted her.

"Just turn on the stupid radio," Robbie said.

"Stupid is not a nice word," I told Robbie.

"Sorry," he said sadly.

We turned on the Radio and Call Me Maybe was on.

"Yay! I love this song!" I exclaimed.

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, **

**I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

We danced around the basement to the song.

**I'd trade my soul for a wish****,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holding,**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing**

**Hot night, wind was blowing**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

I head a crash of thunder so I went over to the radio and turned it up.

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

I could barely hear my self think but at least it was blocking out the thunder and lightning.

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holding,**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showing**

**Hot night, wind was blowing**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

"We interrupt this song to give you an important message," A man on the radio said.

"A murderer has escaped from a prison near Beverley Hills. Anyone in that area is to keep extra cautious and contact the police immediately if you see anything suspicious," the man said.

No way! Beverley Hills is where I live!

* * *

**More drama! I hope it was as good as you expected it to me. Review please.**

**Most of the chapters will be short but I'll try to update reguarly.**

**P.S. My mom is saying that leemers are the cutest things ever and my dad is chasing chickens. I have some family. :-)**


	3. Who opened the door?

**Thanks so much for reviewing. I love author notes. I always talk about random things.**

**Okay here goes something random. Yesterday during lunch at school, I was in my classroom with half of my grade and the grade above us. My friends and I had five fingers to the face on really loudly on my laptop. We were recording on the webcam, and one of the guys came running past, he tripped and landed on his face and we had it all on video. I was so funny. When our teacher came in the whole class was around my laptop watching he video over and over again.**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_A murderer has escaped from a prison near Beverley Hills. Anyone in that area is to keep extra cautious and contact the police immediately if you see anything suspicious," the man said._

_No way! Beverley Hills is where I live! _

* * *

Cat's POV

"Noooo," I screamed. "This can not be happening.""It's alright Cat, nothing will happen," Robbie assured me.

"He's after us! He's after us!" I screamed.

"Cat don't freak out over nothing," Jade started. "There are thousand of houses in Beverly Hills.""It's really unlikely that he would come here," Beck told me.

"But what if he does," I sobbed.

"If he does - which he wont - we'll protect you, and anyway how would he get in the door is locked so trust me, you'll be fine," Robbie said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, I trust you," I told him. But I clung onto his hand just in case.

Just then the power went out. I screamed.

"It's okay Cat," Robbie assured me. "The power just went out.""Thank you captain obvious," Jade roared.

"What will we do now?" Tori asked.

"We're going to find candles stupid," Jade insulted her.

"Cat do you know where the candles are," Beck asked me.

"Yeah," I told him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are they," André asked.

"In a box," I told him.

"Where's the box," Beck asked.

"In the kitchen," I told him.

"Where in the kitchen?" Tori asked me.

"In the cupboard," I answered.

"Which cupboard," Jade asked impatiently.

"I don't know," I said innocently.

"Come on lets look," Robbie said. He got up and walked straight into the wall. "Ow."

We walked upstairs. We used the lights from our phones to see.

So as were walking up the stairs, I forgot to mention the-

"OOF!" Beck yelled loudly as he stumbled and fell on top of Jade. She pushed him off of her and she was clearly not happy. They began bickering. Of course.

"Why do you always use me as your pillow to fall on?" she yelled loudly.

"Why do you always yell at me for tiny things?" he yelled back.

"Well, why do you-"

"YOU GUYS!" I whined and they stopped. Must they always fight?

"Seriously. Don't ever do that again," Jade snarled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know there was a... a... Cat what is that?" Beck turned to me.

"Oh, my brother stole Jade's scissors last time she was here and he wanted to cut the stairs. So my mom gave him a brick."

They all looked at me funny. It's not my fault my brother put his brick right there.

"Your. Stupid. Brother. Stole. My scissors?" Jade began to charge at me but Beck grabbed her to hold her back. We heard a thumping noise in the living room and I almost peed my pants. And then Andre and Tori ran out there and Andre laughed. Tori did too! What is so funny?

I grabbed Robbie's hand and ran into the living room. Tori and André were still laughing.

"What's the -" I started. I looked where Tori and André's phone lights were shining.

"Milo!" I exclaimed running over to him. He had knocked over a lamp. He is so silly sometimes.

"It's not funny," I said starting to laugh.

"Yes it is," Tori said between laughs.

"Sooooo funny," André laughed.

"Well it is a little bit funny," I giggled.

"Poor Milo," Robbie said rubbing him.

Beck and Jade came running in. Beck was screaming like a girl.

"What's wrong," I asked worriedly.

"Front door is open," Beck said one he stopped screaming. We all ran to the front door.

* * *

**Oooh, I wonder what it is. Well I actually know. You don't though. I mightn't update for awhile (is that one word or two) because we didn't write all of the next chapter yet. It's hard to write becuase we're in diffrent time zones. Please review.**

**Oh and sorry for extreamily short chapters.**


	4. Who's that person walking towards us?

**Okay here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**It's dedicated to VictoriousForever10 because she was so eager to read it.**

* * *

Cat's POV

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! AAAAAH!" I yelled now running back and forth.

"Cat it's-it's ok." Robbie tried to calm me down. "Robbie, the door is open and there is a murderer running around Beverly hills!" I yelled at him.

"Cat chill the chizz out." Jade said calmly. Beck had his arm around her waist, but I don't know how she's so content during this.

"I can't chill out," I screamed.

"Cat take deep breaths," Robbie told me. I did as he said.

"Count to ten," he told me.

"One...Two...Three," I started.

"In you're head," Jade told me. I did I head a huge thump and a figure walked out of the kitchen. He walked towards us.

"Hey Cat, do you know where Mom and Dad left the marshmallows?" the voice rang out. Oh yeah! I totally forgot my brother was home!

"Uh yeah, they're in the bottom cupboard." I said and looked over at my friends. They had become scared as well (even Jade who has known my brother a long time) when they first saw the figure come in.

Jade and Tori had even been clutching onto each other like Jade was doing to me when we went to go see Mona Patterson that one time. As soon as we realized it was my brother, Jade pushed Tori away from her and groaned.

"Never touch me," Jade made herself comfortable in Beck's lap.

"Guys come on. Let's get some snacks, candles, flashlights, and water." Andre walked into the kitchen and started looking for the stuff.

"Ow." Tori said as she banged her head off a cupboard door.

"Do you have to leave every cupboard door open?" Tori complained to Jade.

"Do you have to leave every cupboard door open?" Jade mimicked her.

"I don't talk like that," Tori snapped.

"Can you please stop fighting and look for the stuff," I moaned.

They did as I said and soon we had all the stuff. We double checked that the door was locked and went back to the basement.

This time I made sure that my dog was with me. I don't want him getting hurt but Jade wasn't too fond of when the dog peed on her combat boots. She was very angry with poor Milo and Beck and Andre were holding her back from kicking him.

I grabbed my little puppy and pulled him into my lap. While I was petting my Milo, Robbie was running circles into my back. I was wondering how this night could end up bad, and my thoughts were interrupted by a crash.

"W-What was that?" Tori and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know." Andre, Jade, and Beck walked quietly to our stash of weapons we had also collected. Beck handed Jade a golf club and gave Andre a tranquilliser gun, and in turn he got a can of air freshener.

"Oh. Ok, so Jade beats him with the golf club, you knock him out, and I'll make him smell like a springtime meadow!" Beck said sarcastically.

Jade snorted and Andre laughed and they all crept up the stairs. About two seconds later Andre came running down the stairs with a fearful face.

"It's got Jade and Beck!"

* * *

**Yay Cliff-hanger! Don't be mad. :-) Please review.**


	5. Bang!

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Curly1221 for spotting the Drake and Josh reference. I didn't spot it. AppleFlame12 had to actually point it out to me. She obviously wrote that part.**

* * *

Cat's POV

Tori and I screamed and Robbie's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious," he asked.

"Yeah," André said.

"What do we do," said Tori, who was now panicking.

"We go and find them," André said.

"But isn't that too dangerous," I asked.

"Do you want to see Beck and Jade again or what?" André asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. We grabbed the other weapons, a baseball bat, a plastic Harry Potter wand and a glass plate, not very good weapons but they would have to do. We walked slowly towards the door.

We walked up the stairs. When we got to the top two people screamed and jumped on us.

It was Beck and Jade!

"SPONGE BOB PROTECT ME FROM THE EVIL CREATURES IN THE NIGHT!" Robbie yelled and latched onto me. I started giggling even though my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Tori screamed.

"Because Sponge Bob has protected me before-" Robbie began to say.

"Not you! I meant the two rolling around on the floor dying of laughter!" Tori gestured towards the couple that were acting like little children.

"It was Jades idea!" Beck accused. He made a puppy dog face and looked up at Tori with sad eyes. "No it wasn't!" Jade screeched and pounced in his direction, but he quickly moved and she landed face first on the ground.

"Yeah it was," Beck said to Jade.

"Don't lie to me," Jade said a scary voice.

"I'm not lying," Beck insisted. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't afraid of her scary voice. I know I was.

"Oh yeah!" Jade said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" Beck said. "I you specifically said "Let's prank everyone, especially Tori, I hate her, she is an evil witch."

"No I didn't...well I do hate Tori!"

"Yes you did," Beck insisted.

"Didn't."

"Fine you win, you're right," Beck gave up.

"Good, Now help me up," she demanded. She stretched out her hand and Beck helped her lights flickered and came back on. All of us cheered, except Beck and Jade. They were celebratory making out, which I guess counts as cheering for the electricity. Get a room!

"Okay can we move on now?" Tori asked.

"Yes, come on." Andre helped us all off the floor, and Tori was shooting him glares because he had been in on the prank as well.

We heard a door slam shut, and it ended up being the basement door. I almost jumped out of my skin, but Robbie had his hands planted on my shoulders.

He whispered in my ear, "It's ok, Kitty Cat." He kissed my forehead. "It was just the wind."

"I highly doubt that was the wind." I heard Jade mutter, but then heard Beck and Andre shush her.

Then the lights flickered a bit, and the power went out. Again.

"Ugggg, not again," Tori sighed.

"We left the torches in the basement," I sighed.

"We'll lets go back down and get them then," Jade said.

"There is no way on Earth that I'm going down there," I said.

"We have to Cat," Robbie said. I shook my head.

Robbie looked at Beck. "Take her," Robbie told him.

Beck and Robbie linked my hands and carried me down to the basement while I struggled.

"Guys," I moaned once they put me down. "That was mean."

Jade switched on a torch and shined it around the room. "See," she said. "Nothing here." she assured me. "Well except for your little demon dog."

"He's not a demon," I said running over to him. I picked him up and rubbed him.

Robbie scooped up Milo out of my lap. He looked at him nervously.

"Uh... Cat? What if he has to go to the bathroom?"

"Um... I didn't think of that..." I said.

"Here let me help you. Robbie take the freaking mutt outside and let him do his business. Then you come back in. Problem solved, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Jade huffed.

"Oh. That's a good idea Jade!" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "It's what I do."

Robbie walked up the stairs with Jade and they let him out. I heard a click and Jade came down without Robbie.

"Where is Robbie?" I asked nervously. Jade actually had a scared look planted on her face. "I-I don't know. He was out there one minute. Then I blinked and he was gone.""How could you do that?" I screamed at Jade.

I grabbed a torch and ran outside. Everyone screamed my name and ran after me.

It was freezing outside.

"Robbie," I called. "Robbie."

Then I head a bark from behind the garage. It was Milo!

I ran over to him and he jumped up on me.

"Milo," I said happily picking him up.

"What are you doing," A voice asked.

"ROBBIE! Your not dead!" I yelled excitedly. I ran into him and hugged him. Milo yelped. Oops, I accidentally pushed him right into Robbie's armpit. Hehe. Oopsy!

"Uh... Yeah I'm very well living..." he said.

"Good. Because I don't want you to die." I smiled.

"Um..that's good. I think," he said unsurely.

"Can we please go back inside," Jade yelled from behind us.

"If you didn't already notice it's sort of raining and there's a murdered on the loose," André warned us.

"Oh," I giggled. "I totally forgot! Let's go inside," I said as we all ran to the door. I gave everybody towels and we decided to change into pjs. Once we were all completely dry Milo shook himself dry and we were all wet again. And if that wasn't bad enough Milo grabbed a pair of Jade's scissors and ran all over the house with them. So we had to chase him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUTT!" Jade screeched. She lunged for Milo, but thankfully she missed. Because even though Jade isn't fat, she would have squished Milo and killed him.

"Jade!" I yelled at her. She had grabbed poor Milo by the scruff and he yelped again. She triumphantly pulled scissors from my puppy's mouth. "Got it."

"Remind me to teach my dog not to steal from Jade." Beck joked.

"You're dog is older than I am. It barely moves and why would a freaking geezer of a dog want scissors anyway?" Jade retorted.

We stomped down the stairs to the basement. I could hear Jade muttering, "I'm going to kill that freaking dog."

I ran over and flopped down onto the mattress, and Tori flopped down beside me. There was a girl mattress and a boy mattress. I'm sure Beck and Jade are going to end up together anyhow.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A CONTEST!" I yelled excitedly.

"What kind of a contest?" Andre asked me.

"See who can stay up the longest!" I smiled.

"Sure." Tori nodded.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked.

"No." Jade snorted and everyone shot her looks.

"Sure, Lil Red. You start." Andre smiled.

"Ummm... Jade! Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Goodnight." she growled.

"JADE LOST!" Tori yelled and poked Jade in the stomach.

Jade sprung up and strangled Tori.

THUMP!

Ummmm what was that?

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

* * *

**I wonder what the noise is...well I know but you don't. *Laughs Evily* Review please.**

**P.S. CONFUSION ALERT, that was for AppleFlame12. **


	6. Let's go and look

**Thanks so much for reviewing. In this chapter Jade's POV and André's POV are happening at the same time. But Beck's POV is happening after the two of them. PM me or AppleFlame12 if you need something explained.**

* * *

Cat's POV

"Robbie," I said nervously. "What was that," I asked.

"I...I don't know," he stuttered. I moved closer to him and he put his arms around me.

"Maybe we should go and look?" André suggested.

"NO." Robbie, Tori and I yelled at the same time.

"Come on," Jade said. "It will be fun."

"Maybe we should," Beck said. "It's better than staying here listening to the bangs," he said at the wrong time. Just then we heard another bang.

"Okay," I said.

"But we split up into pairs," Tori said.

"We don't go with who were dating because some people could get sidetracked in other activities," I said looking at Beck and Jade.

"Okay I'll go with Cat, Beck will go with Tori, and Jade with Robbie," André suggested.

"You mean I'm stuck with that," Jade yelled pointing at Robbie.

"That has a name," he sighed.

"Does it look like I care?" she said meanly. Poor Robbie.

"I'm talking Milo," I announced.

"Do you really think that filthy thing could hurt anyone?" Jade retorted.

"I'm only talking him so you wont kill him," I told all picked up the new weapons that we found, Jade took her scissors (an old pair, how could she use her new ones?) Beck took a pen knife, Tori took a butter sock, Robbie took a hammer, André took a belt and I took a sharp thing for the fire (I don't know what they're called.) We all have our cell phones with us.

Jade's POV

Holy mother of Hades. Why the heck would they put me with that THING will call Robbie Shapiro? He's a freaking creepazoid. I'm not exaggerating here. One time he asked Beck if he could go to Canada and buy him a new Canadian sweater because Trina wrecked his old one.

"Jade. Are you coming or not?" I heard the Jewish boy say from in front of me.

"Get a haircut, Shapiro." I responded, my boots clacking on the linoleum floor in Cat's kitchen.

"But I like black curls." he said offended. I smirked. I've done my job. I heard a big thump behind us.

"Shapiro... What was that?" I gripped his shoulders and he turned around.

"Jade I know your just playing a joke on me." Robbie responded.

"I-I'm not kidding." I stuttered. I felt a hand slap over my mouth and Robbie walked along and I screamed, but it was muffled. "Jade, stop trying to scare-JADE!" And that's right about when I passed out.

André's POV

Cat's brother decided he wanted to sleep down the chimney. How in the world he's going to do that - I don't know. Cat has some weird family.

Cat and I walked around the second floor. Cat lives in a three story house with an attic and a basement, so we're talking a floor - which are all huge each.

We heard another bang and Cat screamed and dropped Milo. He whimpered.

"It's okay Cat nothing will hurt you," I assured her.

"Okay," she whispered nervously. We continued to check the spare bedroom that we were in. By right we should be sleeping in one of the spear rooms but Cat insisted that the basement would be more we were sure that there was nothing in the room we walked out.

I felt a draft coming from the bedroom next to the one we had just come out of. We had already checked it. I could of sworn that we closed the door. Cat dropped Milo as we ran in. The window was open.

"It wasn't open before," Cat said starting to panic. I was already running to the bathroom because I heard a bang there. Cat was soon running behind me. I think I hear an electric razor. I just put my hand on the door when I head the lock turn. We waited a few moments before it turned again. We heard another bang and ran in. The window was left wide open and there was something written on the mirror - in said: By the end of the day, you'll wish you were never born. Cat screamed.

Beck's POV

Tori and I searched the third floor. It was pretty boring. This obviously wasn't where the bangs were coming from. After a while of searching a heard a faint scream and Robbie screaming Jade's name from downstairs. I pushed Tori out of the way and ran 2 flights of stairs. Tori wasn't far behind me.

I saw Robbie unconscious on the floor. I jumped over to him, and began slapping him. Robbie woke up to the multiple slaps and I shook his shoulders.

"Where is Jade?" I yelled.

"I don't know." He responded hazily.

"You-You don't know?" I yelled and Tori was trying to calm me down.

"She was knocked out... and dragged away." He was drifting into a deep sleep.I guess Tori and I are going to have to search for my girlfriend on our own.

"Beeeeck!" I heard. After I heard a slap and a yelp.

I ran down to the basement where I guessed the scream was coming. As I was running down someone passed me but I didn't care. I just needed Jade to be okay. I got down there and I saw Jade on the ground.

I ran over to her. She was sobbing. That was not normal at all.

"Jade, baby, are you okay," I asked. She shook her head.

"Get the first aid kit, Cat said she keeps it in the kitchen," I told Tori who did what I said.

"It's okay, You'll be fine," I told Jade. Tori came down with the first aid kit.

At first, Jade refused to tell me anything. After a while I coaxed stuff out of her. She gave us a full description of what the man looked like and that she thinks he broke her hand. I bandaged it up. We really should be at the hospital now.

By then Cat and André were down with us. Robbie soon woke up and joined us. They told us about blood writing in the bathroom. We decide that we had enough and we were going to call the cops. Just one problem: No cell phone signal!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Not really a cliffhanger but it will have to do! Review please!**

**P.S. I couldn't think of a name for the chapter so I'm sorry if it sounds stupid.**


	7. Broken Glass!

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Cat's POV

We decided to just relax. There was nothing else we really could do. I was sitting on Robbie's lap rubbing Milo. There was a crash of thunder. I was used to it by now but Milo whimpered.

"That demon of yours is such a wimp," Jade said.

"No he's not," I defended the crying puppy.

"He so is," Jade said.

"Leave my poor boy alone," I told her. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Do you think we should go to sleep now?" Tori suggested.

"I thought we were staying up all night," I said.

"I think we should sleep," Robbie said.

"We've all been through a lot today." We all agreed.

"What if someone comes back?" I wondered.

"We should take turns staying up," Tori suggested.

"Okay," Beck said.

"Jade and I will go first."

"What if I want to sleep?" Jade complained.

"You're staying up with me," Beck told her.

"Fine," she sighed.

Tori, André, Robbie and I settled down to go to sleep.

Jade's POV

So it's been at least an hour staying up. Robbie is snoring like a frikking animal, Tori keeps rolling over into Cat, who seems to be having a nightmare because every five minutes she kicks Tori awake, and Andre is still awake talking to me and Beck.

Well, he's attempting to talk to us. These past 60 minutes, Beck and I have mostly been making out, grasping each others hands, and waiting for more thumping. I personally think whatever or WHOEVER was here, is gone. We haven't heard any thumps in a while.

"Hey, how about tomorrow we-" Andre began to say. Because we're totally listening to him while we're Devouring each other's faces off.

THUMP.

"W-What was that?" I asked, breaking away from Beck. Normally I wouldn't stutter (I hate stuttering and stutterers), but I'm a little shaken up.

"I don't know."

THUMP

"Stop jumping," a half awake Tori complained.

"We're not doing anything," Beck told her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her.

"Oh," she said sleepily.

"Andre wake up," she said shaking Robbie.

"That's Robbie stupid," I told her.

"Andre," Tori screamed.

"I'm right here," André said. He was sitting next to her the whole time.

THUMP

"Who is Jade murdering," Cat, who was now awake, asked.

"No one," I assured her. "Yet," I added.

"Robbie, Robbie, get up," Cat whispered into Robbie's ear.

"I'M NOT A TISSUE," Robbie yelled sitting up.

"We heard a thump," Cat said burying her face in his chest.

"It's okay baby," he said rubbing her hair.

THUMP

I moved a little closer to Beck. He protectively put his arms around me. I wasn't scared. I just liked living.

Just when we thought the thumping stopped, we heard a bang that sounded awfully like breaking glass!

Beck gripped my hand tightly. "Stay next to me. We're going to go look." he said. "You all stay here. We're going to check this out." he said to the others.

"Jadey, noooo." Cat grabbed my ankle.

"Yeah Beck. Take Whori Vega over there." I said.

"What?" Tori yelled.

"Alright." he kissed my forehead and I sat down next to Cat. "Be nice. Come on Tori."

Tori's POV

Beck and I walked upstairs. It was a lot colder than it was before. I shivered.

"You okay?" Beck asked me. I nodded. We made our way into the kitchen. It was the nearest room. I shined the torch around the room and stopped at the was broken!

"BECK," I yelled. "THE WINDOW IS BROKEN." He looked over at me.

"I can see," he said.

"Yes, but can you see me, Mr. Oliver," a creepy voice said.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" Beck yelled.

"You will never know," the voice said. I shined the torch around the room again and saw a figure. Just as I did the figure ran towards the window and jumped out and left Beck and I there speechless.

"Do we tell the others?" I asked as we walked back down to the basement. Beck nodded as we walked in.

"What was all the yelling?" Robbie asked.

"There-There was a man up there." I said shakily.

Jade started shaking. "W-What did he look like?" Beck went over and wrapped his arm around her.

"We don't know. It was too dark." he said.

"Oh." she sunk back. "I'm scared," Cat said. Robbie reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Cat, he's gone," I assured her.

"So you're saying he won't come back," she screamed at me. She started crying. She was definatley taking this the worst. She was right though. I was starting to wonder would I survive the night.

Robbie pulled Cat onto his lap. "Don't cry," he said rubbing her hair.

"I think you should get some sleep Cat," André said once she had stopped crying. "Tori and I will stay up and watch," André suggested. Cat nodded and everyone else agreed.

Beck fell asleep with an arms thrown over Jade and Robbie and Cat were sleeping in each others arms. What happened to separate mattresses for boys and girls?

Jade's POV

I buried my face into Beck's chest.

"I don't feel safe." I mumbled.

He held me tighter, and pulled me closer.

"You got my here. I got you, nothing to be afraid of," he whispered.

"I never said I was afraid. I just said I wasn't feeling safe." I said quite angrily. "Right. I forget sometimes that Jade West isn't afraid of anything." he mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "I am afraid of-"

"Spiders, bats, death... This list could go on forever." he smirked.

"No. I'm afraid of losing you to Vega." I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"And not Cat?" he asked.

"Cat has Shapiro." I claimed.

"True." he nodded and placed his chin on the top of my head. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." I said.

André's POV

Tori yawned and put her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head.

"You okay," I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

Cat's wimp dog came over to us.

"What do you want," I asked him.

"André, he's a dog," Tori said staring to rub him. When he realised we weren't going to play with him he walked away again.

After half an hour or so, we heard footsteps coming towards us. I was holding Tori by the time we heard the door open...

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! What do you think it is? Review please!**


	8. Meet me outside!

**Thanks so much for chapter is short, but whatever. Whatever is a very useful word. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tori's POV

I could vaguely make out a person standing at the door. I opened my mouth to scream but Andre put his hand over it.

"If you want to keep your family safe meet me outside the house at 3:30 a.m." the person said before leaving the room.

André and I looked at each other.

"Do we do it or not?" I asked Andre

."We discuss it with the others," he replied.

"Okay," I said as we begun to wake the told them what who we presume the murder is, said once they all woke up.

"What do you mean there was a guy who told you this? Jade snappedafter we told them.

"I mean, there was a guy who told us what I just told you." I rolled my eyes.

"No need to roll your stupid ugly eyes at me, Vega." Jade said again.

"No need to be mean to Tori, Jade." Beck snapped.

"No need to tell me what to do, Beck," Jade snapped back at him.

"No need to get angry with me, Jade," Beck said annoyed.

"No need to be so bossy, Beck," Jade fought back.

"No need to be so strange, Jade," Beck argued.

"No need to be so Canadian, Beck," Jade said slamming her fist on the table that we were now sitting on.

"I can't help that," he said into her face.

"Oh," Jade said.

"Don't you oh me," Beck told her.

"I'll oh anyone I want," Jade huffed.

"We're kind of in the middle of something," Robbie interrupted.

"So do we do it or not?" I asked.

"I say we do it," Beck said.

"I say we don't," Jade snapped at him.

"Everybody who wants to raise their hands," I said raising my own hand. I wanted my family safe. Beck, Cat and André unsurely raised their hands.

"Look's like we're doing it!" I said.

Robbie's POV:

"Jade, I'm sort of regretting this now." I gulped.

"Why? Are you a baby?" she mocked me.

"No because... I think I hear something coming down the stairs." I whimpered.

"Yeah right." she snorted, but believed me once she saw a very wide man at theend of the staircase.

"Hello, Jadelyn West. Hello, Robert Shapiro." he greeted them in a some what creepy voice. Jade scooted a little closer to me and started shaking. Then he said a few words that may change our lives forever. "Prepare to meet your doom."

* * *

**We just had to end it there! *Laugh's Evily* (Again!) Review please.**


	9. Kidnapped!

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update in a while! But this chapter is like twice the size of the last. :-)**

* * *

Jade's POV

Prepare to meat your doom! The words echoed in my head. What was he going to do to us? I moved ever closer to Robbie.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket. I almost screamed but then I remembered something - I'm Jade West and I'm not afraid of anything - even creepy guys who are trying to kill me!

I stood up and walked towards the guy with the knife.

"I'm not afraid of you,'' I confronted him. He glared at me but I glared back.

"Look," I said pointing to the door. He turned around and I mouthed to Robbie "run" Robbie got up and we both ran to the door.

We were almost there when the murder jumped in front of us. How did he do that?

"Not so fast," he said. He picked up Robbie and I, one of us in each hand and at threw us to the ground. We landed with a thump and the last thing I remembered was the door slamming shut.

I stood up dizzily and wobbled over to the door, almost falling as I did so. I jiggled the knob, but... "It's locked. He's escaped and we're locked down here."

Robbie came up behind me. "I wonder what he's planning to do with everyone else. I hope they're okay. I really hope Cat's okay." he sighed.

I nodded, not feeling like responding. I knew if I tried to sat anything, I would get all choked up, thinking of my best friend, my frenemy, Andre, and my boyfriend. I already was pretty choked up. That floor really hurt my back when he threw me onto it. He stumbled and his hand landed on my back. I let out a small screech and grabbed my back.

"Sorry!" he yelled.

"Shapiro, if I weren't freaking dying from back pains, I would beat you to a bloody pulp." I growled.

"Nice to know I'm loved..." he sighed.

"Not really." I glared at him.

Tori's POV

We waited in the car. It was freezing. It was so creepy because there was two men in the car with us, they were the murders minions. They kept staring at us and they both had knifes in their hands. A little while later another man came back-he was the murdered, I remember seeing him on the news years ago.

He sat into the car I noticed something: Jade and

Robbie weren't with him.

"Where are Jade and Robbie," I nervously asked.

"You won't be seeing your friend sfor a while," the murderer, who was now driving the car, replied.

"What does that mean?" Cat, who was holding back tears asked.

"Are you stupid? Now shut up all of you!" he roared.

"Is that clear?" he asked.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" he repeated.

"Yes," we said simultaneously.

"Good," he said as he turned down a bumpy road that didn't look one familiar.

* * *

"Get out of the car." We awoke to the sound of a mans voice. Where were we? Oh yeah we had just gotten kidnapped by some mad man. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. Where were Robbie and Jade?

Then I remembered that they stayed behind."I thought I told you to get out of the car!" Our kidnapper repeated. We looked around at each other, no one said anything but we all knew what everyone was thinking.

We opened the door, which was just unlocked, and made a run for we could get more than half a meter we were all grabbed and everything went black. They had just put blindfolds on us.

I felt myself being picked up and carried away. I didn't bother struggling, I knew it wouldn't make a difference. A few minutes later I was dropped on a cold hard floor. I heard a door lock. Once we were sure everyone was gone, we tore our blind folds off.

I heard Cat whimper, and her pink painted nails dug into my forearm.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly. There could very well be one of the minions or even the murderer himself down here with us.

"It seems to be... A cellar of some sort." Andre said.

"A cellar? It sure does look like one. But it smells like... A deli at a grocery store..." Beck suggested.

"You don't think the murderer could be planning to butcher us, could he?" Cat gasped.

"I believe the correct term is slaughter, but... I don't know. It seems unlikely." I assured her.

"But he's a murderer! He could do anything!" she began flailing her arms and I wrapped her in a hug. She was about to hit me, and she needed comfort.

"Cat calm down." Beck stroked her hair as she began to sob. "WHAT ABOUT JADE AND ROBBIE?" she wailed. "For all we know, they could be dead!"

"But they're not, Cat. I can tell you that." Andre said sympathetically.

"How do you know?" she yelled and buried her face into Beck's chest, sobbing as we all tried to comfort her.

By the time she stopped crying, she was asleep with her head on Beck's chest. The rest of us- Beck, André and I looked around the room.

There was a door and a window with bars on it. The window was too high up to reach so the boys tried the took off his hoodie and placed Cat's head on it, so him and André could try to push the door open. I thought it was worthless trying but they obviously didn' both ran up to the door and tried to push it open with their shoulders. They did it a few times but it was no use.

I tried climbing up on André's shoulders to reach the window, but it was too high up.I had an idea so I gently woke Cat up. She bursted into tears when she looked around her.

It didn't take long to calm her down though.I climbed up on André's shoulders again, and Beck eventually lifted Cat on top of mine.

It was very dangerous so Beck was waiting to catch Cat if she tried to pull a bar from the window but lost her balance while doing fell but luckily Beck caught her- But he wasn't ready and fell to the ground with Cat in his arms, and André lost his balance so both of us fell sat in a circle on the floor trying to think of a way to escape.

We had nothing. It didn't seem like we would ever get out of here!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review Please! :-D**


	10. At least we're together!

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robbie's POV

Jade and I sat on the mattress waiting for something to happen. I was petting Milo. I'm so glad that Jade isn't here alone with the dog. When ever I said something she insulted me. Why of all people do I have to be stuck with her?

"Do you think Cat will be okay?" she asked me.

"I hope so," I sighed. "Why aren't you worrying at Beck?" I wondered.

"It's really nothing to do with you but I know he can take care of himself, Cat can't though, she's as weak as a kitten," she told me. I started quietly laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jade shouted. "What are you even laughing at?" she asked.

"Cat as weak as a kitten, do you get it!" I smiled.

"Dork," she said throwing a pillow at me. "But seriously, I'm worried about Cat," Jade said not looking as tough as usual.

I walked over to Jade and put my arm around her. Surprisingly she didn't shake it off.

"She'll be fine," I reassured her.

I saw a tear slip down her pale cheek. "But-"

I wiped the tear off her cheek with my finger and said quietly, "She's okay. I can tell you that Tori, Andre, and Beck are going to take good care of her."

"But what if they die before she-"

"Jade! We don't speak of that, alright?" I said, trying not to think of any of our friends.. You know... Not alive anymore. She nodded and laid down on the mattress, she curled into a ball and I heard he begin to sob.

And them I heard the door fling open, and there he was. The murderer. Jade looked up and started shaking.

He just stood there for a while. Looking straight at us.

"Um Hi," Jade said unwisely. He walked towards us.

"I usually don't let my victims my victims have a say in what's going to happen to them, but since you looked so scared, I think it would be fair to let you decide," he told us. Robbie and I moved closer to each other.

"Do you want to be thrown in a cellar with your friends or die here?" he said pulling a knife, with blood all over it, from his pocket.

"So what will it be?" he asked. "Friends," we both mumbled.

"Okay in that case come with us," he said and on cue, two men walked down behind him.

"Stay still," the murder demanded. We did as he said as the two men picked us up, threw us over our shoulders and carried us away. Jade was tried to get him to put her down but it was no use.

"You are taking us to them right?" Jade asked weakly.

"I don't lie to my victims, little girl." he snorted.

"I'm not a little girl!" Jade hissed. Apparently she's back. That comment got her a slap from the minions. Jade rubbed her red cheek.

"Are we going to be silent now?" Jade and I nodded and we were thrown into the backseat of a car.

Jade saw a pink pearphone sitting next to her, and I figured that they couldn't hear us from back

here.

"That's Cat's! Check the signal. We can call the cops!" Jade flipped it on. "No signal." she sighed. "Might as well bring it to her anyways."

Soon the car was stopped at a driveway, and the murderer stepped out. He opened the door near Jade. "Are you getting out or what?"

"Um... Okay." I said as I nudged Jade who was quite hesitant on getting out of the led us to the backyard of a beaten down house, opened the door in the ground, and shoved me down it.

Jade grabbed my hand as she was shoved too. We landed together in front of a huddled group. Our friends!Beck jumped up first and grabbed Jade.

"Beck!" she cried as he hugged her close.

I ran to Cat and spun her around. "Kitty Cat, I'm so glad your okay!" I kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Cat's POV

I was so happy that they're here! Yay! Now all we needed to do was find a way out!

After a while, we all were a bit more settled down. We heard foot steps. The murderer came down.

"Don't you dare try to run out this door," he told us. "I have one bottle of water, you can share it, if you're lucky you'll get food," he said shutting the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
